


Thumbs

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, The Portrait Of A Lady (1996) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian knows there's another man in the room with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbs

Cheekbones so sharp you could cut glass with them; dark, fierce eyes; a look of absolute certainty. It's no wonder Sean is captivated.

He's on his knees, his hands bound behind him with tiny steel thumb cuffs, and his fingers dance in open air while Christian walks around him, one agonizingly slow revolution before standing in front of him again.

"Ask me for it."

He does, softly, and he licks his lips after, waiting.

Christian shakes his head. "Ask me for it without thinking of _him_ while you do."

"I wasn't thinking of him."

Christian doesn't believe him. "Try again."


End file.
